Kimalia Fanster
Kimalia Alarose Fanster (born September 16, 2061) is a pure-blood witch currently attending Luxembourg Quidditch Academy in her sixth year. She was known at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Smiling Slytherin, later being their designated Quidditch Captain in her fourth and fifth year. No matter where she's headed, she plans to get everything she desires with a smile. Or else. ---- '2061-73: Early Life & Education' Kimalia Alarose Fanster was born on September 16, 2061 in Killarney, Ireland, to Mary Fanster (née Tripe), a manager at a muggle cosmetics store, and Theodore-Louis Fanster, an assistant to experimental potioneers. Her mother was a Ravenclaw student, while her father was in Slytherin during their education at Hogwarts. Kimalia also has an older brother, Dennis (b. 2053), who is an accomplished Keeper for the Moose Jaw Meteorites. Growing up, Kimalia was an overly excited child who had difficulty keeping still before her first signs of magic appeared. Witnessed by her mother, she successfully cracked a cookie jar by merely staring intensely at it. Overwhelmed with joy, her mother convinced that they would have another Ravenclaw into the family enrolled her at a muggle primary school where she became popular for her magic tricks by the other students. However, her father seemed convinced that she would be in Slytherin to his later delight. After having to learn to keep control of her magic, she starting distancing away from her muggle friends after seeing her older brother, a Hufflepuff graduate, leave their house to begin his own life. Since then, to please her, her parents arranged to routinely visit Dennis and have Kimalia stay over during Christmas holidays. '2073 - 2077: Life at Hogwarts ' First attempt year Kimalia started off going to Hogwarts very excited. She craved the adventure of seeing how grand the school was. Kimalia felt so determined to make something of herself outside of her parents shopping for majority of the items, she wandered alone into Diagon Alley with the money and bought her first wand and books proving her independence. On the train she began to have second thoughts after only having her older Dennis see her off due to her parents' busy work schedule. She distracted herself from these thoughts by mingling with other new students on board, only to not have a real connection with them. That same night after being sorted into Slytherin, Kimalia felt a pang of home sickness. She didn't like knowing the last time she saw her parents properly wasn't at Hogwarts Express, and she felt overwhelmed with the responsibility of being independent so soon. After failing to attend a week of classes being bedridden her extremely concerned mother came to the school after being owled to talk with her. Followed by a long and tearful talk, Kimalia packed her bags and returned home to be homeschooled that year until the following term. Of course her family doted on her even more than usual, which comforted Kimalia, only for a little while before she began to count the days for the next year where she felt more than ready to leave home for good. Second year After what seemed to be a long year, Kimalia felt more ready to go and stay at Hogwarts. Her parents did the shopping for her this time in case she felt overwhelmed again. Kimalia felt thankful that no one seemed to recognize her after returning that term. After some thought, she decided she deserved to be reliving her first year through her second year. During this term, she pretended to be a first year, even fibbing about her age which wasn't too far from the truth. She attended her classes with the same determination as before, though struggled a fair few times until she felt everything was perfect on assignments. Her calling came to her when she plucked up the courage to sign up for Quidditch as a Beater. She wasn't sure if she would make the team after being outshone by several students, until she saw her name on the following roster. Kimalia played as a Beater in the beginning, then was switched to Chaser and found herself enjoying the high of flying and scoring over swinging at bludgers. Her family (father mostly) was so proud of her being a part of her team's success in winning the Quidditch Cup (including herself) that she now unofficially likes to refer to each member as her second family. During her Potions final, she drank the Polyjuice potion to become Aurora Stewart-Quinn. As Aurora, Kimalia went around the school talking with her friends and classes at first to start trouble, but later decided it would be too much work to undo everything, thus began their friendship. The term ended on a bittersweet note when Slytherin won the House, Gobblestones and Quidditch cup together but her mother began to fall ill. She was ranked #2 for Chaser after her Captain, Aaron Anderson and was #5 in Slytherin as top points owner. During the summer she was invited to the Malfoy house, where she brought cookies and spent a little while where they held a pool party. Afterward, her and her family were originally planned to go to Peru and see Dennis' upcoming match against the Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers. Unfortunately Mary's health left her too ill to leave behind, bummed out from the lack of prescence her brother gave her birthday money early so she could purchase her own brown, an Oakshaft 2010 now that she was old enough to not require a broom borrowed by the school. Third year Kimalia returned for her full fledged second term as a third year. To hide questions on how she supposedly skipped a year, she merely says that she was home schooled her first year. No questions asked. She met up with her aquaintances in Diagon Alley after buying her first official broom, then talked with a few more students on the train towards the school. Little did she know how unpredictable this term would start out. After arriving at the starting feast, she unknowingly got her name known for being one of the first three students along with Sierra Greingoth and Victoria Bunbury to lose house points on the first night. Hoping this would be the end of the disaster, it was merely the beginning of an unofficial competition on who would lose the most. It wasn't until a series of late students, a camera flash, and stink bombs did a serious meeting held by the Head Boy and Girl take place, Kimalia attended the meeting reassured that all hope isn't lost for their house in winning the House cup again. During Quidditch Tryouts, Kimalia felt confident after flying with her brother during the summer to train her for upcoming matches. Her main rival during the first few days was Evelyn Flores, the Head Girl who was older and in her eyes a highly skilled but dirty player. Under the new captain, Lola Jones' orders, everyone was decked in costumes during the tryouts. Despite near suffocation from feathers and gum thrown in hair, Kimalia was back on the Quidditch team; successfully helping win all Slytherin game matches she landed once again ranked as #2 Chaser. She also discovered her love of dance after being asked by fellow aquaintance Mitch Moore, whom she met during one breakfast to a Dance lesson held by the Groundkeeper. Ever since, Kimalia now likes to add her dancing rhythm into her victories. For the second time in a row, her house won the Gobblestones, House, and Quidditch Cup leading to a wild Celebration tent on the Quidditch field. In the summer Kimalia spent some more time with her father helping him during his work of delicate potions brewing before bringing the latest concoction for her mother to drink for her sickness. To her surprise her brother came over to help out and introduced everyone to his girlfriend, Ruby Bell. Ruby having been already introduced to family pain helped Kimalia cope through and even brew her up a special drink to calm her down, thus beginning their friendship. Near the beginning of new term, after buying her new year school supplies Kimalia met up with Aurora once again talking about their summers and a possible upcoming road trip to Disney when they graduate from Hogwarts. To her later surprise, Kimalia received a letter from the Lola Jones, wishing her luck as she was touring in America leaving her as the new Quidditch Captain. Fourth year No longer was Kimalia counting the days of her time at Hogwarts. As a fourth year, which is known as the middle ground, where she is no longer one of the younger students, but not yet an older student she experienced Karma and a streak of accidents. After her discovery of being made the Quidditch Captain, she kept quiet on sharing the news and felt it much meaningful to have people come to her about it. She participated in an unpleasant side-apparition with her older brother Dennis to Hogwarts Express, grateful that she wouldn't be attempting it herself for another two years. Kimalia's first appearance attracted Erin Heyman, who reminded her of a younger version of herself. They boarded the train and along with Sky Carter-Hope proceeded to buy out the entire Food Trolley for themselves whilst chatting about the possible events happening that year. Afterward, Kimalia decided to check out the Prefect's Compartment and brought Sugar Quills incase she needed bribery to stay. To her delight, she didn't, and enjoyed the rest of the long ride back to Hogwarts chatting with the other Prefects and Quidditch Captains. At the starting term feast, Kimalia planned to have a talk with some of the previous players, mainly Victoria Bunbury and Sierra Greingoth, to her dissappointment however, Sierra shared that their beloved Torpedo-Gum-Girl wasn't at Hogwarts that year. With all but three players from last term gone, Kimalia set to work on the Tryout flyers and planning to ensure the Quidditch Cup stayed in their house. She also took the time to share a nice picnic with Selena Zabini-Riddle and Kennedy Escalante by the Whomping Willow before many Hogwarts Events took place there. Meanwhile she continued to owl back and forth at home checking her mom's health status seeing as she no longer can work leaving her anxious father doing his best treating her in an attempt from having her sent to St. Mungo's. Along with the other Prefects and Quidditch Captains, Kimalia took part in a play acting as one of the wicked witch assistants helping brew a potion for the main character's lost lover. The play was a moderate success despite Kimalia bursting into laughter after seeing Selena's fake green nose fall off into the cauldron. During Quidditch season; Kimalia took on the Keeper position in hopes of showing her versatile. Sadly, after two failed matches they lost the Quidditch Cup earning fourth place, leading to her previous high rank as #1 Keeper in the beginning to drop down to #3 by the end of the term. Kimalia also participated in her first Gobstones match with Selena Zabini-Riddle and Sierra Greingoth earning the last point for their house in game to win the Preliminaries eventually with them leading to the Finals. Unfortunately, Slytherin's loss in Quidditch didn't end there, along with the Gobstones, the House Cup also fell into Hufflepuff's hands ending their threepeat winning streak. It was that last streak of Karma Kimalia that led her to do some serious thinking about the following term and decided summer would be the best time to help clear her mind of the morbid thoughts. Once again on a bittersweet note, despite Kimalia's house loss, her mother's health returned to normal once again for good after her father's endless research and potion brewing, and in celebration her parents had planned a second honeymoon away in New Zealand. Through some negotiation, Ruby Bell had agreed to stay in with Kimalia where they could spend some 'sisterly' time until they officially become sister-in-laws whilst taking care of the home. During the summer in between staying with Ruby, Kimalia visited her friend Mitch Moore, who had returned to being homeschooled after his fifth year the previous term and as they spent more time together became much closer than weekly penpals. One day on their adventuring to the nearby market, Kimalia ran into an old muggle guy friend from her primary school days and they caught up on old memories. Mitch then had insisted on hurrying Kimalia to their non-existant flying lessons, knowing his dislike of heights however confused Kimalia who said her goodbyes to him before confronting Mitch. Their long discussion that was cut relatively short when they shared their first kiss together, and were then caught by Ruby. Despite that embarassment, they both shared their last summer weeks in bliss before Kimalia was expected to go back to Hogwarts. Leaving the summer on an extremely happy note, Kimalia was ready for her fifth and supposedly exhausting year. Fifth year Entering her fifth year, Kimalia was officially now known as one of the older students. Her name was catching on quick with her fellow classmates as they referred to her as Captain, respectfully, despite her previous doubts of keeping the title after leading her team to a loss last term. Her main goal as Captain was to reclaim Slytherin's Quidditch cup, but Kimalia had her own dilemna regarding her future, whether to continue following in her brother's footsteps, despite her also showcasing exceptional talent in Quidditch. It looked as if her answers would finally be answered, as she will be taking the dreaded O.W.Ls. The start of her term began on the familiar train ride on Hogwarts Express, making her way to the Prefect's Compartment, welcoming the new leaders, namely her friends Selena becoming the new Head Girl and Sierra the new female Slytherin Prefect. The ride was pleasant up until two first years wandered inside when chaos eventually happened. Cats and chocolate frogs were flying around Kimalia as she sat there remaining uninvolved so she wouldn't get into trouble. The ride ended shortly thereafter allowing her to take the carriage ride into Hogwarts Castle ready to enjoy the upcoming feast. Despite a baby house elf trying to get people to play and lose house points, Kimalia following Kennedy's approach gave their table a motivational speech along with the other leaders in hopes to get their spirits up after last term's loss. The following night there was a meeting in the common room this time with their head, Professor Lafay leading and ensuring that everyone does their part in returning the Cups back to the Slytherin house. It was going to be hard, but worth it. Her friendships with Aurora and Kennedy were put to the test when they had broken up and were no longer dating or being friends. Kimalia found Kennedy sprawled on the floor in the Library after his break up and helped lift him and his spirits back up as they sat and chatted about the changes everyone was going through. Later on when catching up with Aurora, she discovered that she had moved on to another boy, Milton, who was in fact one of the boys Kennedy had been jealous of during their relationship. Though she disapproved of the circumstance, Kimalia still supported her best friend Aurora throughout it. Quidditch season was at a go for Kimalia. Though she excelled as a Keeper last term, the position didn't feel right to her knowing it was something her older brother already does. Just as she plucked the courage to sign-up for Quidditch three terms ago, she found herself signing herself as a Seeker for the first game against Hufflepuff. With the final thoughts of knowing that it would look great on her Quidditch resume having played all positions, she led her team onto the field and was successful in earning three snitch grabs out of the four spotted. Now Kimalia truly felt like a Captain, though her victory and celebration was cut short from the main referee, Professor Vindictus who collapsed at the end of the match leaving everyone in hysterics. Kimalia wrapped the Professor's head with her favorite scarf to help protect him from the cold before leading her team away as instructed by the other Professors hoping for the best. She had a near death experience outside her Quidditch game during the first Divination class. They were to group up and build a fortune telling cart and race it past the finish line the fastest for the most points. In third place, her cart became a runaway when her fellow boys, Dylan Montmorency, who was on her Quidditch team, and Vincenzo Vanderbilt, had pushed the cart too far, past the finish line and leading the cart to be catapulted into the air after hitting a bump in the grass landing in the tree. Only accompanied by a sleeping Indiana Hutchinson, Kimalia and her were later rescued by the new Divination professor and Sierra Greingoth who levitated them down to safety, though Kimalia nearly landed herself a detention for jumping out of the cart with the girl on her back without being ordered to. Kimalia's last Quidditch game as Captain at Hogwarts ended on a sour note. During the beginning of the second match before the winter break, despite the extreme cold and wintery conditions, her team was led strongly, with Kimalia earning the first two snitch captures. Suddenly, like a rapid river her control was gone as the next three snitch captures went into sealing Ravenclaw's win for the semester. In a sullen state beneath that smile, Kimalia still went to congratulate the captain, Ellie Stone. Unaware at the time that that would be her last game playing for Hogwarts. Her mind went into vacation mode as she now had her brother Dennis' and Ruby's wedding to attend in New Zealand. '2078 - Present: Training at Luxembourg' The wedding had been excellent in her opinion, as she reunited with her parents there. Now that their second honeymoon was over, Kimalia gave the new Mr. and Mrs. Dennis Fanster her goodbyes as they stayed to spend their honeymoon now. During breakfast the following morning at their rented home, Kimalia was given the most unexpected news. The Fanster family were moving and had submitted Kimalia's transcripts to a special Wizarding school that would be just right for her. Kimalia was aghast at this, seeing as she didn't get the chance to give her friends and professors back at Hogwarts any proper goodbyes. Kimalia's father didn't see the dilemna with this, as he would be opening a potion shop and was elated at how now his daughter was going to become a star at a faster rate than ever. So grudingly, Kimalia went to write letters to her friends and went out to send them.. only to realise her owl, Precious was still back at Hogwarts. Still though, she kept the letters and would find some way to send this news out to them. Kimalia's vacation was over eventually, now seeing why her parents wanted her to pack everything before coming to the wedding made their plan ever so clear. The special school that she was accepted in was Luxembourg Quidditch Academy. Given her average grades, though low achievements throughout the years in the classroom outside of Quidditch made her a perfect candidate to attend. Three days prior to the end of the break, Kimalia had to go through a major crash course in getting accoustumed to the new home before being whisked off to the school. Because of the rare and sudden transfer, Kimalia had to arrange tutor sessions to catch up on the information the students were taught there and not at Hogwarts in the first four years. The change didn't scare her for long, finding how much in common she had with the other students comforted her, even if some were very competitive. Though Kimalia didn't make any close friends yet due to her late arrival, she was already seen as a fierce player when given the Quaffle. As required, at the end of the year she sat down to take her O.W.L's with the other fifth years, although passing wasn't a concern to many of the students there, excelling was just one trait Kimalia could never back down from. O.W.L results Defense Against the Dark Arts ~ A Charms ~ E Muggle Studies ~ O History of Magic ~ E Transfiguration ~ A Herbology ~ E Potions ~ O Divination ~ A Sixth year As a sixth year, Kimalia returned for her second year at Luxembourg looking forward to the freedom as she would be attempting her Apparition license at the end of the year. Somewhat satisfied at her O.W.L results, she safely tucked them away for resume purposes. She chose to perfect on her Chaser and Seeker skills, lessening the competition for Keeper position between her older brother in the future. Two weeks into the school year, Kimalia turned 17 now officially an adult witch she can perform magic outside of school at any time, making her long the winter break, not just to play around with but to also reunite with her longtime boyfriend, Mitch. Her adventure as a sixth year began when during one night some students from her floor broke into one of the many broomshed locker rooms where everyone was expected to leave theirs at. Her entire floor due to evidence pointing towards them was banned from practices and forced to care for all of them until all the perpretrators were discovered, which made many, including Kimalia upset due to their lack of knowledge of the perpretrators. Her first close friend at the school was another sixth year girl, Jasmine, who gave her tips on how to get rid of the split ends faster, which led to Kimalia giving her tips on her makeup. Now the two were inseperable, crossing arms with one another as they skipped and sang on their way to class or flying practices. Eventually, it turned out to be an early seventh year prank, sending a relief to everyone who wasn't involved. The reward for actually caring for the brooms for an entire month allowed her whole floor an hour of extended curfew and longer fun practices to make up for the lost time whilst those responsible were discharged losing their chance for any recommendations from the school. During winter break, as expected Kimalia gave her parents and room a makeover.. In their sleep of course, before turning them back. She slowly becoming acustomed to performing wordless magic, though by that point could only do the simple spells. Then one morning, her longtime boyfriend Mitch surprised her as they went around the town 'correcting' people's appearances professionally with wordless magic as practice. He escorted her to take her Apparition License.. she failed, having forgotten a lock of her hair and left pinky to her disappointment. That wasn't so bad, seeing as she had spent more time flying and fixing brooms at the school than attending the optional Apparition lessons. Mitch's time with her was short but sweet as he had to go back and continue his apprenticeship with a team of potioneers back in Germany. After the break, tension was growing at Luxembourg, during this time training and practices was prioritized above the academics as scouts were looking at the graduating seventh years and already of age sixth years. Kimalia could feel the pressure as this meant early graduation if she gets scouted. Appearance, Personality, and Character Traits Kimalia natural hair is raven-blue-black colored reaching towards the middle of her back that is typically worn down often curly styled or straightened. Her bright green eyes are first noticed followed by her charming smile. She has that gleam look that further emphasizes her bright intelligence and mischievous personality. She is atlethic built from her Quidditch matches and practices. Around the company of others she is described as being a little excited and is unofficially known as the "Smiling Slytherin" due to rare sightings of her without one, especially on the Quidditch field where she will often sing and dance at the end of each victory. Her mischievous personality is shown as well during Quidditch games; in her first game she took pleasure in bashing a player's knuckles with a beater's bat, and in another match elbowed another player in the nose after being rudely tossed back and forth. Like her father, she inherited his sense of pride in her house and following her instincts. Of her mother, other than her apperance, her way of speaking and inquisitive knowledge, and due to her fondess of her older brother adapted some of his traits in being loyal to those who helped benefit her. One example of the time when Victoria spit gum in Sierra's hair, and in an act to defend Sierra told Victoria that it was her who stole the gum in the first place on the train. She got in trouble from that incident, and since then toned down on showing her loyalty blindly. Financially, Kimalia was raised comfortably and never had to worry about not having enough money, leading her to spend on more than she really needs; such as buying a personalized journal and extra items before her first year at Hogwarts and buying out the whole food trolley in her fourth year, allowing her to share with others. If it weren't for her mother instilling charity into her, she most likely would have expressed hoarding tendencies. Relationships Family Kimalia's family had a large impact on her personality. Her grace and manners along with the strength of confidence and independence had been influenced by her mother, father, and brother respectively. She is much closer to her brother than both her parents combined due his protection from anyone who dared challenge her. Now that she is maturing, there became little reason for her to be continually doted on and she silently thanks them for their guidance. Theodore-Louis Fanster "That's my girl, brains of your mother, brass like your charming father" Theodore-Louis is a pure-blood Slytherin graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2050. He had always valued great intelligence and skilled people. He is extremely proud of his daughter, Kimalia, who unlike his son, Dennis, became sorted into Slytherin. After his wife, Mary's recounting of Kimalia's first signs of magic, he knew right away that another Slytherin came into the family, though he allowed Mary to continue inputting all her knowledge into Kimalia under the impression she would be sorted into Ravenclaw. He always had trouble keeping his mouth shut at inappropriate moments, from the first time he met Mary, to boasting about his children's quidditch skills to his co-workers and random people. His over-confidence and loud laughter embarasses Kimalia, though she hides this knowing that that's the only way her father can show his love. Mary Fanster "Alright hun, now go make us proud again." Mary Gabrielle Fanster (née Tripe) is a pure-blood Ravenclaw graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2052. She loves her children, despite seeing how none of them were sorted into Ravenclaw. She dotes on Kimalia more than Dennis, seeing more promise in her in being extremely successful and insisted on having her attend a muggle primary school to prevent ignorance being driven into her, and so she would know more about muggles than a good majority of her classmates. She gets sick seasonally, and feels overwhelmed when her family dotes on her. Eventually her sickness became more serious than usual, leading to the whole family turning the tables on their plans and duties, with Kimalia to spend some nights silently weeping in her pillow before sleeping. Her father working continually to cure her, whilst her beloved son, Dennis made weekly visits and owled her condition back and forth with Kimalia up until she was finally cured leading everyone to finally breathe in relief. Dennis Claude Fanster "Just kidding sis, you got a strong arm, unless it's a sign that I need to retire." Dennis Claude Fanster is the older brother of Kimalia. He had graduated from Hogwarts two years short of Kimalia's first time at Hogwarts. Growing up, Dennis and Kimalia would hang out together seeing as they knew they were more special than the other muggle children in their neighborhood. Kimalia cried for hours when Dennis first left for Hogwarts, and again after he had accepted Keeper position for the Moose Jaw Meterorites and had to move to North America. Because of this, she would stay over at his home for the Christmas Holidays where she enjoys watching and sometimes playing with his teammates while they practice and hang out. He is quite proud of his little sister's Quidditch skills, briefly wondering whether she would be succeeding him should she follow in pursuing a Quidditch career. Ruby Bell Kimalia and Ruby first met during the summer term after her third year. Before Dennis and Ruby announced their engagement to her parents, Ruby had treated Kimalia out for some juice and they began talking. Kimalia shared with Ruby her brother's embarassing moments and secrets growing up and Ruby in turn shared Dennis' embarassing moments and secrets from their Hogwarts years together. Kimalia is comfortable with knowing Ruby will be her sister-in-law, even if she is a little eccentric in her eyes despite her good heart. Friends Aurora Stewart-Quinn "I'll just smile and pretend I'm you. Hope you don't have any enemies because if anyone tries to hex me I'll give you a bad name..." Kimalia and Aurora met each other during their first second year at Hogwarts and became best friends during Potions class. During the Potions final they partnered up and took the Polyjuice potion and took each others identity for the remaining time. Despite their busy schedule with classes and outside activities, Aurora with her music and Kimalia with her quidditch they would always find time together to sit down and unwind sharing their troubles and gossip about the cute boys and teachers that walked around the school. Kimalia sees Aurora as a quirky girl who's comfortable to be around, and never seems to lose her edge. It is odd to see her in a different state, that on the few occasions it had happened Kimalia feels the need to be protective and stand up to whoever did it. While at the same time, she feels confident that Aurora would do the same for her if given the chance. Lola Jones "OH THAAAAANK YOU, M'DEAR. You will try out for Quidditch this year, yes?" '' Kimalia and Lola were teammates on the Slytherin Quidditch team since Kimalia's first time playing during her second year, whilst it was Lola's fourth year. Lola's colorful appearance and eccentric attitude had an everlasting impression on her, and before she knew it Kimalia saw Lola as an inspiring role model for her independence, unpredictability, and incredible fashion sense. After two terms of playing together they became very fast friends always having positive things to share with each other and dramatic greetings. Kimalia was deeply saddened when before her fourth year Lola wished her luck as she went to touring in America, leaving her as the new Quidditch Captain. As a momento, Kimalia collected the remaining feathers from the very first Quidditch tryouts under Lola's captaincy. After her first win as a Captain in her fifth year, she named the captured snitch,' Lola Flores,' in dedication to her. '''Mitch Moore' "You seem to do alot of work!" Kimalia and Mitch met on a breakfast morning during her third and his fifth year. The two were fairly casual around each other during their conversation despite never meeting beforehand. The two bonded over the fact that they had been homeschooled at some point in their life before Hogwarts and contemplated their futures after Hogwarts. Kimalia encouraged him to join her in some classes. In a dance class to her surprise and delight, he had asked her to dance with him and they both became partners on the floor and very good friends ever since. Mitch eventually left Hogwarts after that term to continue his homeschooling to her disappointment, though continually wrote each other frequently on a weekly basis sharing the events surrounding them. They both eventually reunited during the summer after Kimalia's fourth year and found themselves enjoying each other's company far more than average friends would sharing their first kiss together and cruising the town up until Kimalias's departure for her fifth year. Sierra Greingoth ' ''"Are the rumours true? I heard Lola Jones got run over by a freight train and they ending up needing a new captain." Kimalia and Sierra were familiar with each other since their second year at Hogwarts. As teammates on the Slytherin Quidditch team they both worked together to ensure Slytherin's victory during the matches. They didn't have a proper conversation until the following term in their third year where after witnessing Sierra and Victoria Bunbury in a heated confrontation, Kimalia came to her aide and was willing to take the blame for stealing Victoria's gum even though she never did it. Despite being caught and leading their house to lose more points, Sierra seemed thankful for the action. Kimalia admires Sierra's gutsy attitude, even if she comes across as intimidating and somewhat judgemental towards others majority of the time. Deep down, she believes Sierra to have a hidden heart underneath her scary exterior and feels secure on the Quidditch field knowing Sierra would be directing the oncoming bludgers away from her and their team. '''Nika Adler "You here to meditate too?" Kimalia had met Nika during her second year at Hogwarts, whilst under the impression that she was a first year. They first met after sitting with each other during History of Magic, when everyone was seated at seperate tables during the party. It was friendship at first sight for both of them. Nika gave Kimalia advice on some of the good and bad teachers and they even had a great discussion on the lack of teaching that was going on in Defense Against the Dark Arts, when Lord Borr (who wasn't present) had only assigned them a journal that required them to do only meditation and exercise the whole term, leading up to having the issue brought up to the Headmaster who allowed a special class led by the older students to teach everyone defensive spells. She was Kimalia's first close friend who wasn't in Slytherin and they had major plans to take over the school in their third year and after. Penny Laughgood "I didn't know students from different houses could eat anywhere." Kimalia and Penny met each other during their second year at Hogwarts. Kimalia who was exhausted sat at the Hufflepuff table after trying out for Quidditch the first time and after introducing herself to Penny, who sat nearby, the two started conversing with each other. To each other's later surprise they were both on their own house's Quidditch team. Despite knowing that they would play against each other, they both remained friendly outside the Quidditch pitch with each other. Erin Heyman "Nice hair!" Kimalia and Erin met at Kings Cross as they were about to board the Hogwarts Express train before her fourth year. Erin had been attracted to Kimalia's hair and she in turn gave her some advice on hair care before they finally boarded. Kimalia sees Erin as her potential little prodigy and was more than happy to spend her money to purchase the entire food trolley for the both of them. Etymology Kimalia is a combination of two names;'' Kim'', a name originating as a short form of Kimberley. The Japanese name Kimi may be written with the characters for "chronicle; narrative; history" (ki) and "beauty; beautiful" (mi). Other possibilities include "hope; beg; request" (ki) and "reality; truth" (mi). And the name ''Alia ''in Hebrew is 'To ascend; to go up' a reference to her Quidditch skills. Behind the Scenes *The last name Fanster is based on the Finster family from the Rugrats. The replacing of the vowel 'i' to 'a' helps signify her being a fan of the show. *Her background of leaving Hogwarts early during her first year is related to the creator being absent from Snitch Seeker after being sorted her first year. *Although Kimalia Fanster can be seen at the beginning feast and on the train of the 2072-73 term, her starting year was reconned seeing as she would've been 10 turning 11 after September 1st of that year. *Kimalia's supposed departure from Hogwarts was from the creator's computer crashing that led to the unintended long absence from SnitchSeeker before college finally took over the rest of her free time. *Kimalia Fanster is portrayed by Miley Cyrus. Youngkimalia.jpg|Summer of '69 KimaliaGoestoHogwarts.jpg|Hogwarts bound, 2073 family portrait 2075.jpg|Fanster family portrait, 2075 OurSlytherinquidditchteam.jpg|Slytherin Quidditch team 2074-75 photographed by Hecate Lafay VictoryWinDance.jpg|Kimalia, Lola, Victoria, Sierra, and Evelyn celebrating Slytherin's second threepeat in 2076 Mileycyrus instyle4.jpg|Kimalia at Dinner Etiquette class; age 15 QuidditchCaptain2076.jpg|Serving as the Slytherin Quidditch Captain 2077 SlumberPartywithRuby.jpg|Slumber parties with Ruby Bell Category:Students Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Class of 2080 Category:Quidditch Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Pureblood